


At Gun Point

by VampyrAlex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrAlex/pseuds/VampyrAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...well, there´s Jim, Blair, a gun, a bad girl...oh, and salad oil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gun Point

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much talk lately on Senad about what kind of stories people like to read that I decided to challenge myself. Since I´ve only wrote long stories with lots of plot before, I decided to do a short one, with no plot whatsoever. Of course, being me, I added a little mystery and a bad guy...errr...girl in the mix. And you know what they say, good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere! Lol. Thanks to DarkCherry for the excellent and speedy beta work.

## At Gun Point

by VampyrAlex

Author's webpage: <http://www.duo.e-fic.com/myplace.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, also no money was made from this, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

At gun point  
by VampyrAlex 

Jim looked grimly at the young woman invading his home and pointing a gun at him and his partner. 

"What do you want?" he growled menacingly, stepping in front of Blair to protect him from the stranger. 

The young woman smiled. 

"To have a little fun. I was bored out of my mind and decided to play a little with the two of you. Now, I want you to do exactly what I tell you, or Ill shoot one of you. Understand?" 

Both Blair and Jim nodded tersely. 

"Good boys! Lets get the show on the road then. Both of you, get your clothes off." 

"What?!" Jim exclaimed. "No way, lady!" 

The young woman sighed sadly. 

"Fine. I guess Ill just have to kill beautiful Blair, then." 

"No!" Jim shouted. "Well get undressed! Geez!" 

After the two men were naked, she continued her demands. 

"Blair, I want you to lay on your back on the couch. Very good!" she complimented as the young man obeyed her command. "Now, Jim, I want you to kiss him." 

"What?!" Jim exclaimed again. "No way, lady!" 

The poor young woman sighed sadly again, annoyed with the dialogue repetition. 

"Fine. I guess Ill just have to kill hunky, gorgeous Blair, then." 

"No!" Jim shouted...er...begged. 

"Make up your mind, Ellison! This is supposed to be a short story!" she stated, somewhat amused. 

"Okay, okay! Ill kiss him." 

Jim sat on the couch close to Blair and whispered, "Im sorry, Chief..." 

Blair gave him an hesitant little smile. "Its okay, Big Guy. I understand." 

Jim bent over to brush his lips softly across Blairs. 

"Oh, come one, Ellison! I cant believe you call that a kiss, man!" she scowled. "Where the hell have you been for the last twenty years or so? You can do better than that, cant you? Use your tongue for Christs sake!" 

Jim growled deep in his throat, but obeyed. His eyes apologizing to his partner, he leaned down again to kiss Blair, his tongue laving the young mans lower lip gently, asking permission to enter. Blair seemed reluctant at first, but Jim stroked his cheek tenderly, soothing, taking away the fear, and soon Blair found himself responding to the Sentinels caress and kiss. Their tongues met and battled lazily for a while, Jim taking the final control of the kiss, making it deeper and more int ense. But of course, it was only because he was being forced to do it! 

* * *

"Good, very good," their 'attacker' smiled happily. "Now Jim, I want you to kiss you're way down Blairs body. And dont forget to pay special attention to his nipples." 

Jim looked up at his partner and saw nothing but trust. Giving the young woman the cold glare he saved for hardened criminals and receiving a snort in return, he decided to obey the next order. After all, he didnt want his little guppy hurt, now did he? He trailed kisses down Blairs neck, nipping lightly as to not leave a mark, laving the scented skin and enjoying the shudder he felt from the sturdy body under his. Jim moved to Blairs chest, gently caressing the silken flesh with his lips and tongue. Reaching the young mans nipples, he breath ed air onto them, making them harder, then sucked and bit tenderly, licking them at the same time to ease some of the hurt. 

* * *

Out of their own volition, Blairs hands held Jims head to his chest, as though hanging on for dear life, and a pleasured moan left his arched throat. But of course, it was only because he was being forced to do it! 

"Okay, enough of that. Jim, take his cock into your mouth." the young woman ordered. 

"Oh, God...Please, anything but that!..." 

She pointed her gun in Blairs direction. 

"Want me to kill him?" 

"No..." 

"Then do it!" 

"I'm sorry, Chief..." Jim whispered again, before taking Blairs shaft between his lips, holding his hips gently. 

"Its okay, Jim," Blair answered, trying to keep a smirk off of his face. Damn, he liked this woman! 

"Harder!" she demanded with a smile, and Blairs grin widened. Yep, he definitely liked her! 

Jim sucked harder, unconsciously rubbing Blairs thigh as he did it. Blair began to moan and whimper, pleasure racing through his body. 

"Play with his balls, Jim," came the next order. 

Jim began to massage Blairs testicles, an odd sensation of rightness washing through him. Was he beginning to enjoy this?! 

"Very nice, boys! Now for the final touch. Blair, on your stomach," at his hesitation she waved the gun again. "Now, Guppy!" 

When he obeyed her, she turned to Jim, "Fuck him!" 

"Please, yes...I mean...no..." Jim begged. 

"You want me to shoot him, Jim?" 

"No..." Jim replied, pouting. "But Ill need something..." 

Being a very smart young woman, their 'attacker' immediately understood what he was talking about. 

"Oh, very well! Go get 'something', then. But no tricks, or Chief, Little Guppy, Darwin, Junior, etc, bites the dust. Get it?" 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

Jim left the couch and returned a minute later with a bottle of 'something' to help prepare for Blairs penetration. Both the young man _and_ woman looked boggled at him. 

"Salad oil?!" Blair squeaked. 

The Sentinel shrugged. 

"Hey, it was that or crunchy peanut butter!" 

"Oh...okay, then." 

Jim sat back on the couch and took his time preparing his soon-to-be lover, but of course, it was only because he was being forced to do it! 

After five minutes of careful preparation--hey, better safe than sorry!--in which Blair was nearly going mad with need, and kept babbling in at least ten different dialects, their 'attacker' finally decided it was enough. 

"You can stop now, Jim." 

"....." 

"Jim." 

"JIM!" 

"Umm? Oh, sorry!" he apologized, blushing. //Damn, who wouldve thought that sticking your fingers inside someone elses ass could be so much fun?!// Jim thought, puzzled. 

"Fuck him already!" she exploded. God, these two are difficult! Jim eased his very, very, erect cock inside Blairs opening--But of course, it was only because he was being forced to do it!--and both cried out at the amazing feeling. He began to thrust into the tight heat slowly at first, faster when he felt Blair begin to thrust back. Soon they were both moa ning loudly as pleasure wracked their bodies. 

Without being told, Jim began to pump Blairs cock in time with his thrusts and soon Blair was coming with a shudder, his partners name on his lips. His orgasm triggered Jims, and he spilled his seed inside the young man, his lips mouthing Blairs name. Both exhausted and sated, they cuddled to gether on the couch whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. 

* * *

The young woman rose from the couch where shed been sitting. 

"Im leaving now," she announced, but no one heard her though. The two men had fallen asleep in each others arms. "Thats gratitude for ya!" 

She left the loft and as she arrived at the deserted street, she couldnt help doing a little graffiti on the 852 Prospect building, "VampyrAlex was here". 

She began to walk and sighed happily, "A writers work is never done!..." 

THE END 


End file.
